


"The incident"

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, a small little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident, as it was called, that certain incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The incident"

,,The incident” had more names than Hogwarts has secrets, it was widely referred to as ,,The party.”   
Sometimes, when one wanted to go more into detail, it was referred as ,,that time, you know...”  
Everyone knew ,,the incident”, they´d been there, or at least had a close friend or member of the family or colleague who had witnessed the incident.

The incident, a.k.a. the Ministrys Christmasball of 2002.

The incident, a.k.a. the party where 47 champagne glasses were simultaneously dropped.

The incident, a.k.a. the party where the band ,,Three times the charm” all hit a flat note on the same time, making a sound quite similar to a Mandrake root being grated alive. (The champagne glasses that hadn´t been dropped beforehand, hadn´t survived that acoustic assault) TTTC later disbanded out of shame.

The incident, a.k.a. ,,The great truce of Level 2” or ,, The great truce of the Department of Magical Law enforcement(D.M.L.E.)” 

The incident, a.k.a. ,,It´s a f@*§&! Christmas miracle.” (Quote: Ignatus Briggs, Head of D.M.L.E)

The incident, a.k.a. the day Rita Skeeter was born for and she broke three quicks quotes quills in her excitement. ( It´s a f@*§&! Christmas miracle! Became the headline of the Daily Prophet the next day)

The incident, a.k.a. the incident Lucius Malfoy would most certainly hear of, however only a few weeks after, as the Askaban grapevine was rather slow.

The incident, a.k.a. the day Cormac McLaggen finally declared forfeit (even tho he´d never admit it)

The incident, a.k.a. the party Blaise Zabini lost 20 galleons and a years worth of bragging rights to Ginevra Potter. (They had bet who would snap first)

The incident, a.k.a. the time everyone was shocked speechless, only Luna Lovegood continues to educated the undersecretary of finance further about Nargles, completely unfazed, as said little creatures had informed her about the upcoming incident beforehand.

The incident, a.k.a. the party Ginevra Potter laughed so hard that her water broke, and she had to leave early to bear her first son. (She later collected the 20 Galleons.)

The incident, a.k.a. the party where Ron Weasley invented a new shade of magenta, whilst nearly choking to death due to an entire eggtart lodged over his windpipe.

The incedent, a.k.a. the day Harry Potter spilt an entire glass of champagne down his front, took off his glasses to clean them and put them back on five times, performed a successful Heimlich-maneuver, and became a father.

The incident, a.k.a the party, where Draco Malfoy, after being Auror partners and colleagues for over three years, consisting of daily verbal sparring, needling and nettling, heated discussions, conniption fits, red-faced rows, full flare temper tantrums, subtle and not so subtle hexing, several transfer requests, countless duels and two fistfights, finally lost his patience with said esteemed college and partner.

The incident, a.k.a the day Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, was finally at a complete loss of words.

The incident, a.k.a the party, where after a twenty-six minutes long, public and absolutely undignified shouting match whilst waltzing on the dance floor, (about the correct recipe of salt water taffy no less), Draco Malfoy had hauled Hermione Granger in by her silk shawl and proceeded to snogg her senseless.   
And once she had gotten over the surprise, she had just snogged him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
